You Are My Hope
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Sequel to Pottery Class. From Jackson's POV.


Jackson

I have been through a lot of shit in my life and this was just another something for me to run away from.

I had been caught and thrown in juvie when I was twelve because my mom was on drugs and she couldn't take care of me anymore. I ran away from the foster care system to put the ache in my heart back together after they said I couldn't see her anymore but for a twelve year old, i loved my mom and wanted to take care of her.

The policeman said" If you keep doing this Cody, I have no choice but to detain you in a more suitable place" and that was how I ended up in a juvie jail cell.

Everybody I have ever known thinks I am a bad kid but I'm really not.

But nobody understood that.

Except her.

Melissa Wu got me and she knew me better then I knew myself. We began dating and I felt like I finally could stop running from everything because Melissa believed in me. She gave me hope in a place where I thought love didn't exist. But it did. Her.

She was love, she was hope, she was everything to me.

The car whizzed by me and I barely had any time to register what was going on before they shot me.

Moe had been my enemy back home in my old neighborhood and I guess he still thought I was indebted to him for getting out of that place and living with Elaine. I wasn't better then them but Moe didn't give me a chance to explain. He just shot the gun he had carried with him out the car window and I felt the sinking feeling as I realized that it was all over.

I was going to die soon.

The wound had been a direct hit and it caught me by utter surprise.

My life flashed before my eyes and I woke up.

Heaven looked like the island where we had crashed and I looked around for Melissa but then she didn't show and I realized that she had no idea I had died out there on the dark street.

Sucks.

I thought about her and the thought of my Melissa made me cry. I cried for hours and even then it didn't feel any better.

I had betrayed her when she said she's going to let me go back there without even knowing where I was going. I hated myself now and was so angry that I could barely talk.

I saw something gleaming over by the new, clean plane wreck and saw that Melissa was there. I ran over excitedly and watched her smash what she had been making into a ball and slam it down on the wooden floor.

"JACKSON!" she howled, eyes filling with tears and it hurt my heart to see I had to help her.

I disappeared and was in her room, our bedroom in a flat minute. She had no idea I could feel her there and she thought I was never coming back. But I was here.

Ready to give my hope what she had so willingly given to me when I was alive, not knowing if it made a difference in my life or not.

But it did,

Because it was her.

I thought about all that she was to me and felt myself being drawn to her body, hands covered in clay and moaning about Moe and how he took me away from her.

"I love you Melissa. I'm right here and always will be. Forever." she stills and wipes her face, clay going on her forehead as she smashes it again and hits the wheel so hard her hands hurt.

"Mel don't. Let me help you baby."

I sit down with her and she gasps as she feels my hands on hers again.

"Oh Jackson."

"Shhh."

I will never ever leave or hurt my hope.

Not even if she's angry at me for messing up and being stupid enough to actually go back there.

I didn't know I would get hurt. I didn't care.

All I wanted was to make her see that I was here. And here to stay.

I brought her body closer and we both made her pot look beautiful.

"You worked so hard Mel. I love it. Thank you so much." I said "For everything you have ever done for me."

Her eyes were red and she couldn't cry anymore but I knew she still had feelings left that she never had time to explore before I died.

"Mel baby come here." I picked her up and laid her on the bed with me, clay covered hands rubbing every inch of her body with my own.

I was a ghost, passionate as always but she seemed to clench around me fluidly as I pushed in and out of Melissa's body, Pulse racing, heart pounding, making love to her like I knew she wanted. Gentle, fluid, easy.

Then she climaxes and I get pushed over the edge.

Ghosts don't come but if I could have, if I were alive I would have came for her.

I would do anything for Melissa Wu. I would even die for her.

And in a way I guess I had.

Even if the reasons were incredibly stupid moves on my part. But I had her now and would have her forever. Ghost or not.

You're my hope.

You're the light I still see it.

Your hands are holding me

Even when I don't believe it.

I got to believe

I got to believe

I still have hope

You are my hope.

Jackson, oh Jackson. He would make a sexy ghost I think. might make you cry if you hear the song it goes to and read the story. Song is Hope in Fron't of Me by Danny Gokey.


End file.
